The present disclosure generally relates to firefighting improvement, and more specifically, to a cognitive system utilizing machine learning and cognitive techniques to assist firefighters with expert advice.
Current methods for firefighting rely upon water as a primary way to extinguish fires and require vast quantities of water. Often, the amount of water available is limited and therefore it is important to use water efficiently. The efficiency with which a firefighter uses water in extinguishing fires is currently largely based upon the experience and training of the firefighter, with less experienced firefighters using more water than senior firefighters. The efficiency of a firefighter also impacts other aspects than water usage, including time required to extinguish the fire, resultant property damage, and the safety of the firefighter.